An Inuyasha Halloween
by inulover33
Summary: Halloween is getting into full swing back In Kagome's time so she brings costumes for the gang. Now we all no that costumes arn't dangerous or troublesom...until now?


**An Inuyasha Halloween!**

Written By-Inulover33

Idea by-Moontiger &Inulover33

It was a clear, crisp autumn day as Kagome prepared her bag for the trip down the well. She had packed costumes for Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. She couldn't wait to see Inuyasha in his most of all.

"He's going to hate this!" She giggled to herself as she walked out the door toward the well.

A cool breeze came as she pulled herself from the well. She then mounted her bike and rode down the dirt road to Keade's village. On her way there all she could think about was Inuyasha as Zorro!

Upon arrival she was greeted by Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara. After giving the others their outfits she saw Inuyasha look of dread after seeing what the others had gotten. Smiling, Kagome pulled Inuyasha to the side.

"Inuyasha," She began in an innocent voice, "Will you put this costume that I got for you? I arranged a party of sorts for tonight."

"Why should I!" He snapped.

"Please! Just close your eyes and I'll let you see how you look in part of it! Ok?" Kagome begged.

"Fine, Fine just real fast," He snarled, closing his eyes. Inuyasha heard her rummaging threw and began to fear the worst when he heard her say Ah ha. He felt her then put something around his eyes, "What is this?"

"Ok open!" Her laughter grew as she saw his face after looking at himself in the lake.

"What is this for!"

"Its part of your Halloween costume."

"What's Halloween?" He asked, while poking at the mask.

"It's a time when people dress up as other people for a night and have fun." She explained.

"How is dressing up as someone other than yourself fun?"

"Just put it on will you!" She shouted, handing him the rest of the costume.

"Whatever, but just for a minute or two!"

"Oh Inuyasha you're the best!" She said rapping her arms around him. Inuyasha just sat there bewildered.

"Ok enough of that! I'll be back." Inuyasha promised as he got up and went behind a tree. A few moments later he emerged with a black and white Kimono on and a Mexican type, black sombrero, a black mask and boots. His hair was tied up aswell.

"Oh Inuyasha you look so cute!" she screamed!

"Who is this guy anyway!" He asked angrily.

"His name is Zorro. He was a Mexican hero in a movie! Let me put on mine and then we can see the others and see what they look like in their costumes!" Kagome said rushing behind a tree, "Oh and don't forget the mustache." She called. He had seen it, but didn't put it on. He moaned, but did as she asked. He felt changed somehow.

"Are you finished yet?" He asked in a Mexican accent, "Wow my voice sounds weird! What is this?" He yelled.

"What is what? She asked coming from behind the tree. She was wearing a Mexican dress, like a salsa dancer and her hair was up and curled. Her dress was red and white. A corset in the front tied tight with string.

"Wow…I-I mean who you are supposed to be!"

"I'm Elena, Zorro's girl friend. Let's go see the others!" She said grabbing his hand, "I even gave Koga one and told him to come today!"

"WHAT! That scrawny wolf?" Inuyasha screamed.

The returned to the village and everyone was there, everyone, but Kikyo, Shessomaru and some others that is. Keade was Elena's nanny with her patch it was NOT a great match, but it worked well enough and she seemed to like the dress a lot. Miroku was Don Rafael Montero He liked his costume a lot. It fit him somehow. Sango was Don Pedro's wife. She wore a costume much like Kagome's, but kagome's was much more Ellabrite. She seemed to love the feel of the dress even thought she said she couldn't breath with the corset. Shippo was baby Elena. It didn't fit him at all he was not a girl first of all and second he had to wear a dress. He seemed most uncomfortable. This made kagome and the others laugh, espechilly Inuyasha. Kirara was… herself. Totosi actually wore his costume as well he was the original Zorro teaching Inuyasha everything he needed to know. We all got a kick out of that. Totosi did what kagome asked and told Inuyasha that he had to fight him! He was wipping Inuyasha lightly until that is Inuyasha got angry and bashed him on the head. Koga was of coarse Captain Love, Zorro's arc enemy because he had killed his brother. It was a good match for the two. Then as Koga emerged from his tornado like wind things got… well interesting.

"Hey mutt face! What's with the black!" Koga laughed.

"I am Zorro" Inuyasha said in the same Mexican accent as before.

"Now Inuyasha it's just a costume. You're not really the great Zorro." Kagome reminded him.

"Of coarse I am! I am the great Zorro." Inuyasha shouted as he marked a Z and a I on tree near by.

"I think your outfit has gone to your head."

"I Zorro de Inuyasha shall never loss to someone like you Capitan Love! You killed my brother and you will pay!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"I did what! What did you call me! What's going on with you?" Koga asked, now a little freaked out. He then took two steps back, "Kagome…Help!"

"Inuyasha stop this!" Kagome shouted.

"Hey! Stay away from my Elena! Elena you are my love and I will kill this evil!" Inuyasha shouted to her.

"Oh god! Inuyasha why are you acting so strangely! I'm not really Elena! I'm Kagome!" She roared.

"I will defeat you!" Inuyasha said as he began to strick koga.

"So this is how it's going to be, huh "Zorro de inuyasha"." Koga replied sarcasticly as he began to clash with Inuyasha. Before the fight began however Inuyasha got resless and ran off screaming…

"Tornado my fateful horse where have you gone? TORNADO!"

"Oh man, this is why I HATE brining him stuff. I'll get him." Kagome grumbled as she got on her bike and rode of toward the sound of Inuyasha's voice. Which could still be heard ecoing threw the night.

"Ah my horse!" Inuyasha whispered as he saw a black steed on a farm, "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do." He procided to jump from the tree and grab the horse. He was unseen or heard until he made the Z and I again.The man came out and saw the crazy man in black and tried to stop him. Inuyasha then speed off on his new horse and lost the man. Kagome got to the farm a little while after Inuyasha had left.

"Did you see a man dressed in all black with an accent come around here?" They pointed south and she could her him yelling into the night that Zorro de Inuyasha was here to save the day. She bid them thanks and continued in her pursuit of the crazy dog man.

Inuyasha stopped the horse in front for naraku's lire and slid by the guards unnoticed. He got into Naraku's main chamber without much problem. Naraku could tell that he had come and was waiting for him.

"Come forth Inuyasha! Come to challenge me I'm guessing." Naraku scoffed.

"I am not Inuyasha! I am…Zorro de Inuyasha!" He said jumping from the rafter. Naraku took a look at his foe and began to laugh, "Do you not think me a threat?"

"Why, Inuyasha are you wearing a tight black outfit, a mask and that ridicules hat? You neaden't wear the mask for I know it is you. I see your ears from the holes at the top anyway!"

"I senior… am Zorro de Inuyasha! Savior of the people and I have come to destroy you!" Inuyasha Stated valiantly as he readied his sword for battle.

"Why do you have a weird accent too? Do you really thing that you can beat ME with that sword!" Naraku laughed again.

"Yes I do! I shall beat you with a sword and nothing more!"

"So be it half demon!" Naraku began to attack, but stopped mid way as kagome came running into the room.

"Inuyasha no! You are not really Zorro, it's a costume! Take off the mustache and you'll see! Naraku you don't really want to beat him in the state he is in now do you?" She pleaded.

"No I suppose not. Take him and return when he is himself again so I can kill all of you!"

"I am NOT Inuyasha, I am Zorro! Elena you must remember!" Inuyasha continued to preach.

"I am NOT Elena! It is just a costume I'm Kagome, Kagome!" She walked over to him, angry, and ripped the mustache off.

Inuyasha yelled, "What the…where the…what am I doing in these clothes still?"

"You thought you where actually Zorro cause of the mustache I guess." Kagome explained, "You had a Mexican accent and everything. This is the last time I EVER give you a Halloween costume!"

"Good, but" Inuyasha said putting the mustache on again and having his accent back, "Elena kiss me!" He continued as he kissed her.

"Maybe you should stay this way." She thought to herself as she was in his arms.

The next day….

"Inuyasha you really did think that you where Zorro huh!" Miroku laughed.

"Yeah what a loon." Shippo added.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled while chasing shippo around.

"Well at least he's back to his old self." Sango said.

"He did kiss me as Zorro. So it wasn't all bad and that bit when he was going to fight Koga was…REALLY funny!" Kagome laughed as Inuyasha glared at her.

"I only did it cause of the Mustache! It wasn't my fault." He yelled at her.

"Yeah, but you put it back on to do so!" She called back laughing.

By the imbecilic geniuses Morganne & Alison!

The End!


End file.
